


make it work, make it easy

by bareunloveliness



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food Fight, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, askverse, baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: It's Martha Bessel's birthday so of course Bobby and Max volunteer their favorite girls to bake the cake. Together.There will be a catfight.





	make it work, make it easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beg_YourPardon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beg_YourPardon/gifts).



> This is based off the askverse, specifically @ask-bohemian-ilse, @askmaxvontrenk and @ask-nasty-n-khakis. I run @ask-suzie-maler.  
> Max Von Trenk is a character from the play only, and is only mentioned. He canonically dies as a child and Hanschen is at his bedside when it happens, which forms Hanschen's cold exterior.  
> Suzie Maler is a character from a cut song from the musical, mentioned in "A Comet on Its Way" and one can assume she is meant to be Bobby's sister.

"I thought you knew how to bake! It's a fucking cake!" Ilse screamed, livid with furious eyes.

Suzie couldn't help but laugh. "I said I knew how to get baked! I don't know shit about this! You've seen who I've grown up with. You think I know how to do anything?"

"We're not going into your tragic fucking sob story," she hissed, dumping a cup of flour into a bowl, coughing as it puffed back into her face. They were about the same color. "Boo fucking hoo, your parents left you."

"For the last time, this isn't a competition," Suzie groaned, levelling off a half a cup of sugar into the bowl. She passed the brown sugar to Ilse wordlessly as she pulling a second, smaller bowl out of a cabinet. Martha Bessel's sixteenth birthday was the next day and these two had both been volunteered by Max and Bobby to bake the cake. It was clearly a scheme to get them to get along. It was important to Bobby that his somewhat estranged strange sister and his girlfriend got along and anything that was important to Bobby was important to Max. Frankly, Suzie didn't like fourth wheeling, but she would do almost anything for Martha. 

Even working with a stubborn blonde who thought she was far more important than she was. 

Suzie reached for the eggs from the fridge, wrapping around Ilse as she passed her the carton. "I never said it was. You assume that I'm obsessed with my own trauma."

She snatched away the carton, nimble fingers selecting one egg and beginning to crack it on the side of the counter. “Someone could breathe and you’d be like, ‘Hey, don’t forget, I’m Suzie Maler, constantly ignored and actively left my safe home to go get a reason to be depressed and hopefully a fucking personality!’. You’re disgusting.” She snatched a bit of shell from the egg and rinsing off her hands. Like a well oiled machine, Suzie poured the egg into the larger bowl and poured in vanilla, just a splash, and the rest of the ingredients needed for this step.

“You think you fucking know me, and the truth is, you just get pissy at me because I remind you of you and you hate that.” Suzie pointed out, furiously beginning to stir as if the wooden spoon needed to kill the mix in order to transform it into a cake. 

Ilse snorted. “What makes you think I hate myself?”

"I just assume since you're so easy to hate."

As Ilse cracked the second egg into the smaller bowl, she did not have an urge to pour it into the mixing bowl, but rather, onto Suzie's glossy black hair.

Unfortunately for the Maler sister, Ilse very rarely resisted her urges.

"Are you even a real fucking person?" Suzie shrieked, dropping the mixing bowl onto the floor as egg yolk slid down her shoulders. The semi-liquid mix spilled onto the floor in a satisfying blob that Suzie prompt scooped up a handful of and flicked at Ilse. "Nobody actually does a food fight! This isn't  _ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _ !"

"Then it must be  _ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Deck _ !" Ilse fired back, pulling the nozzle from the sink and dousing Suzie in with a spray of water. 

She had no problem with water; she wasn't a cat (despite intense similarities to Salem from  _ Sabrina the Teenage Witch _ ). "Water? Do you think that's going to affect me at all?"

"I thought you would melt."

Suzie narrowed her eyes, scanning the kitchen for some kind of weapon. Nothing that would hurt, obviously, but something that would sufficiently ruin her day. A stick of butter, slightly softed, intended for the use of greasing the pan, called her name. She reached for the fatty sword and impaled Ilse's chest, smushing it not unlike the ice cream cone scene in  _ The Princess Diaries _ . "Take that, bitch."

At that moment, the front door jangled opened. Of course, our heroines didn't hear it since they were hurtling insults and various food at each other. Max entered the kitchen at the exact moment that Ilse was squirting half a bottle of chocolate syrup directly at Suzie's face as it dripped down her chin.

"Hm," he said, unimpressed. "I would imagine that seeing two hot girls covered in oils, chocolates, and water would give me a much bigger boner, but I guess I was wrong."

"You're a pig," Suzie snapped. Ilse might like those comments, but those two were dating! It was weird to make them at your boyfriend's sister, who wanted nothing to do with the throuple.

Ilse wrinkled her nose. "He's my pig!"

"Ilse, baby, please go take a shower." He couldn't help laughing at the fact this all happened because of him. "Lucky for you both, I didn't trust you enough to make a damn cake so there's a sheet cake from Walmart in the downstairs fridge that I bought this morning."

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Suzie waved her wooden spoon at him as Ilse left to take a shower.

"Eh, you look like one," he referenced the chocolate syrup. She dug a finger into it and sucked it clean in an instant. 

"Shut up and go have shower sex with Ilse."

"I will, goodbye." He flashed her his most obnoxious smile as he left her in her bizarre, messy state. Figures. Suzie Maler left alone. Not unheard of.

She began to clean up the cake mix spilled onto the floor. No rest for the wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the askblogs for a wild ride, or just follow my Tumblr @honeybeebecki.


End file.
